Minutes
by Serendicity
Summary: Ryou Misaki heads to Yuuichi's apartment after school and recieves a call that Yuuichi will be arriving later. Ryou can't stand the wait and wanders to the college boy's bedroom, but what will he find to do there? [RyouxYuuichi aka HaseoxSilabus]


A/N: My second (published) G.U. fanfiction! That's right, I have more but some are either in progress/unworthy of publishing. It was an idea one of my friends suggested to me and I really liked the idea, so I decided to write it XD I'll be writing a lot more to this fandom and possibly writing a sequel to my first G.U. fanfic "Fever." Let's just say I've gotten some "ideas" XD Anyway, on with the description and such.

**Title: **Minutes

**Pairing: **Ryou/Yuuichi (Haseo/Silabus)

**Rating: **NC-17

**Warnings: **Masturbation, slight voyeurism, yaoi

XXX

School had just let out for the day. Ryou Misaki started for the same path he'd been taking every weekday around the same time for the past two months. His destination was the apartment that Yuuichi Morino resided in, ever since he moved to Tokyo. Ryou couldn't help but smile at the thought. Sure he felt a little selfish for being happy that he could see Yuuichi whenever he wanted, but he was really glad that he had moved because he liked this much better than having a long-distance relationship. Their relationship had really changed Ryou, on the inside and out. He was more capable of sharing his feelings because Yuuichi listened without criticizing or laughing at him. He gave him all the care he ever needed. Unlike many others, Yuuichi was able to see through Ryou's tough exterior, and that was the key to really understanding him. He smiled a lot more than he used to and he never felt like he was alone in the world.

He turned around the corner and walked onto the street Yuuichi's apartment was on, separating himself from his thoughts. He headed up the stairs and stopped on the fourth floor, digging out his key from his pocket. Ever since they started seeing each other like this Yuuichi made another key for Ryou so that he could visit any time he wanted. It was almost as if he lived with the college student anymore, as he often spent the night there too. Especially when they had their frequent love-making sessions in Yuuichi's bedroom. It wasn't just because of pure lust that they did it so often, they developed a really deep affection for one another and their feelings become amplified by the act of making love. Ryou found Yuuichi simply addicting and he could never seem to get enough.

Inserting the key into the slot and turning the knob, he opened the door and made his way inside. Since Yuuichi gets out of school a little later than Ryou, Ryou would usually entertain himself until he returned. After looking through his book collection and rumaging through the pile of magazines on the coffee table, he sighed. It had been about fifteen minutes and Yuuichi was still gone. Truth be told, Ryou found himself rather bored without him around. He slumped into the couch and was about to close his eyes before the ringing of his cell phone startled him. He immediately pulled it out and saw Yuuichi's number on the caller ID. He flipped it open and spoke very eagerly, "Yes?"

"Umm Ryou, I have some errands to run today so I won't be back for a while. It looks like I could be gone for a couple hours..."

"_Two hours?!_" Ryou replied childishly, slouching forward.

"I'm really sorry! These errands are important and the best time to go is now. I promise I'll try to hurry..."

Ryou sighed disappointedly. "Okay... I'll see you later then..."

"I'm sorry Ryou... Bye," Yuuichi spoke softly before hanging up.

Ryou waited a couple seconds and clicked his phone shut. '_Two hours._ What am I gonna find to do for two hours?' he thought. He eyed the living room with an unenthused gaze. He became bored of this room. Sighing, he stood up and wandered towards Yuuichi's bedroom, though still unsure of what he was going to do in the meantime. He walked in and let himself fall onto the bed with an ungraceful flop. Closing his eyes, he inhaled the scent of the bed sheets, feeling a sense of euphoria. This was afterall where most of their "activities" took place and the scent of the room reminded him of everything Yuuichi. He moaned gently against the matress, gripping the sheets and pulling them closer to his body. It was almost as if he could feel Yuuichi's warmth around him from the blankets. Why did it have to be two hours...

Squirming against the sheets into a more comfortable position, he decided that he would be content entertaining himself with thoughts. He imagined the brunette's soft voice speaking to him from those deliciously addictive lips of his which were a very light shade of pink. He would run his tongue over those lips and Yuuichi would respond with a gasp, allowing him entry. He wished right now that he could be tasting him in that way...

His eyes fluttered shut and he sighed, as his mind travelled further. They would then begin to remove their shirts and hands would explore every inch of exposed skin while their mouths molded together perfectly. Yuuichi's skin was warm and fragrant; he held a natural scent that drove Ryou insane. He would burry his face into his neck and admire his skin with his mouth and Yuuichi would make small and delightful sounds. They would reciprocate touches as heartbeats became faster and the need became stronger. Ryou moaned and began to feel a little uncomfortable. A blush had crept onto his face and a familiar heat built in his pants. 'Well he won't be back for a while...'

One of his hands crept between his body and the matress and slid downwards, dipping down to his crotch and rubbing gently. "Mmph..." He tipped his head down and burried his face against the matress, breathing harder. He used his free hand for balance as the other hand stroked faster. He imagined Yuuichi's hands touching him and the thought caused him to buck his hips as he let out another muffled moan. Feeling too hot and oxygen-deprived he flipped over onto his back and breathed raggedly, spreading his legs further apart. The only thing on his mind was Yuuichi. He cupped his growing hardness and squeezed lightly, gasping sharply. His pants were becoming too confining for his own liking, so he quickly unzipped them and pushed them down to his knees along with his underpants. Sighing with relief, he paused and decided he may as well get rid of his shirt too. He quickly pulled it over his head and placed it somewhere, but paying no attention as to where. He fell back against the sheets and returned his hands to his need. Grasping it at the base lightly he moaned, tilting his head back. Deciding that he didn't want this over with _too_ fast, he let go and instead stroked his length with deliberate slowness, mouth hanging open in doing so.

Yuuichi always took it slow with Ryou, but it always felt the best in the end when done that way. "Unnh..." he moaned, imagining his lovers hands giving him this attention. He imagined the look plastered onto Yuuichi's face when he was deep in concentration; lips parted slightly, eyelids lowered, eyes focused. And then he would lower himself between his legs and brush his tongue gingerly across the tip. Ryou used the tip of his finger to graze the digit across the head of his erection, sighing deeply. He was lost in his own fantasy.

Ryou's need became too great and he grasped his arousal and began pumping in slow, full strokes, eliciting long, low moans. He began touching his body all over as he pumped himself with his other hand, breathing erratically. The thought that doing this was a little ridiculous never occured to him, for he was too lost in the moment and he coudn't stand to be without Yuuichi. His love was like a drug, and when it wasn't available Ryou became irrational and sought other ways to hold himself out until he returned. His other hand joined the hand around his hardness and pumped himself with both hands, moaning louder as he imagined Yuuichi's heat around him. The vision in his head was clear; his lover was pushing up and down on his hips using the muscles in his legs, which would be shaking by now as he struggled to contain himself. He would throw his head back occasionally when the right spot was hit deep within him, beautifully moaning Ryou's name. Ryou would say his name back every time, until they reached the end together. "Yuuichi..." At this moment he would have completely ignored anything that was happening outside of his fantasy, like the bedroom door that clicked open and the sound of a gasp, no, he was just too consumed by his mental images that he didn't even notice the star of his fantasies was just outside the room.

Yuuichi's face felt like it reached a record high temperature. He quickly spun around and pressed his back against the door, listening to the loud thrumming of his heartbeat in his ears. He considered walking into the other room to wait until Ryou was finished, but there was something preventing him from moving away. The sounds on the other side of the door held him in a trance. He bit his lip and a little guiltily peered through the crack in the door to observe the scene before him. He bit his lip harder as he watched Ryou's glistening body writhe on the bed while his hips thrust into his hands, spilling forth shameless sounds. His face was etched with ecstacy and his silver hair was tousled about his face, sticking to his forehead and cheekbones from sweat. Yuuichi released his lower lip and breathed deeply as if he'd been holding his breath the whole time. He watched Ryou's hands move swiftly along his engorged length, making a small noise in the back of his throat and feeling his legs become weaker. "Uhn... Mmmm... Oh Yuuichi... _Yuui_chi... Uhhnn..." Yuuichi moaned and his knees gave in, causing him to stumble forward with less than a little grace into the room. He froze in place with wide eyes, quickly looking to Ryou to see if he had noticed. His face was currently turned away but his head tossed towards the direction Yuuichi was kneeling in, cracking his eyes open just a little, though his vision was blurred, it didn't register in his mind that Yuuichi was there until a few moments later. His eyes snapped open and he found nothing else to say other than shouting a surprised "Yuuichi!!!"

His hands were still around his erection and Yuuichi was on his hands and knees on the floor near the bed, plus Ryou was already moments away from orgasming, so it became too much. Clamping his eyes back shut he let out a strangled moan as he climaxed, thick white fluid errupting from his member and spilling over his hands and onto his chest and stomach. His face made a troubled expression and he collasped against the matress, panting heavily. Yuuichi, who remained still the entire time, slowly and cautiously stood up and made to leave the room, but was stopped by Ryou's outstretched hand. "N-no... Don't... leave... Yuuichi... Please... come here..." he spoke between breaths. Yuuichi paused but eventually began walking towards the bed, crawling onto it from the end. After Ryou caught his breath he propped himself against the headboard and looked at the stunned Yuuichi with an odd look in his eye. Yuuichi gulped nervously and Ryou's lips formed into a smirk as he brought one of his seed-coated hands up to his own mouth and seductively licked his fingers. "Uh--Umm..." Yuuichi stuttered, his cheeks flushed.

Ryou motioned for him to come closer and with a little hesitance he did, sitting himself between Ryou's legs. Ryou offered his hand to Yuuichi who examined it with glassy eyes, grabbing his wrist and taking two fingers into his mouth. As Yuuichi sucked, Ryou decided to interrogate the boy. "How long were you standing there?" he asked. Yuuichi paused and blushed, removing the digits from his mouth to speak quietly. "Long enough..." Ryou couldn't help but grin. "I see..." An awkward silence took place. "You could have waited for me..." Yuuichi said.

Ryou began to feel a little guilty. Indulging himself in that kind of pleasure just because Yuuichi said he'd be gone for an hour or two now seemed wrong. Ryou frowned. "I know... I'm sorry..." He looked into Yuuichi's eyes. "But you know, that wasn't anywhere _close_ to how doing it with you feels," he added, grinning. Yuuichi's cheeks were still stained with a heavy blush. "Umm..." Yuuichi glanced down to his side, biting his lip. Ryou looked at him questioningly, but looked down his body to see a fairly noticable bulge adorning his crotch. He grinned. "That turned you on, didn't it?" Ryou asked. Yuuichi nodded in embarrassment. The younger one smirked. "Well now that you're here..." Before Ryou could make a move Yuuichi caught him off-guard and bent down to lick the remaining fluids off his stomach and cleaning off his hands afterwards. Ryou blushed as he watched the brunette's tongue work over his skin, causing a shiver to run down his spine. Yuuichi returned to his stomach and placed kisses along his abdomen and chest. His actions became more feverish. "Please Ryou..." he spoke breathlessly. Seeing Ryou masturbate apparently had a greater effect on Yuuichi than he thought... "I kind of wish you would have said that earlier," Ryou laughed. "But..." his voice became deeper. "There's no way I can say no to _that_," he added, switching their positions and proceeding to ravish his aroused watcher.

Next time Yuuichi would have to plan this out better...

XXX  
END

A/N: Uhh, be creative on that last line XD; I actually wanted to have a secret twist on this one-shot but it ended up hiding from me. Ugh, this pairing has been my ultimate OTP for a while now and will continue to be for a very long time I think XD It's a gradually growing fandom, but that makes me happy nonetheless! Come on, write more Haseo/Silabus! I know you want to ;D Well anyway, I hope this didn't totally suck and feel free to give me some feedback! (Reviews make me happy :D)


End file.
